Deathly Depiction
by angorianwolf
Summary: Will being rejected on Monday be too much for one of the Breakfast Club members to take? Full summary inside. An Allison-centric story. If you do not like dark stories I wouldn't recommend. Rated T for violence, suicide attempts, and language.
1. My Own Personal Hell

Title:Deathly Depiction  
Author:Angorianwolf  
Disclaimer:I do not own The Breakfast Club.

Summary: Will being rejected on Monday be too much for one of the Breakfast Club members to take? Begins late Thursday night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - - --

Monday, the day my heart died. All the hope of having four new friends ripped away from me leaving me with less than I started with.

_**-**_

_As Andy walked over to me I felt my heart race. I smiled lightly at him. When I did this his eyebrows knitted together and he said softly, "I'm sorry Ally, this isn't going to work."_

_In that moment my world seemed to freeze in time as I comprehended this. I then nodded stiffly, and turned on my heel,hardly aware of what was happening around me as I slid through the halls to the bathroom, where I could cry the tears that pricked at my eyes._

_**-**_

The tears started to slide down my face again. Why did the world have so much pain? Why was there betrayal? Why was high-school suddenly my own personal hell?

_**-**_

_"Hi Claire," I said tentatively._

"_Do you know her Claire?" said one of her friends, her mock polite voice by no means hiding her disdain._

_Claire's eyes seemed to beg for forgiveness as she said just as disdainfully,"No," and walked past like the bitch I knew she was._

_A growl rose in my throat as Bender's voice snapped in my head, an echo of what he had said Saturday,"__YOU ARE A BITCH!__"_

_Before I knew what I was doing I had grabbed Claire's purse and thrown it furiously against the wall. With that I stormed off, the sound of Claire's cosmetic products shattering still ringing in my ears._

_**-**_

Taking my knife-like pen I sliced the words _The Breakfast Club is Dead _into the back of my hand. As the blood started to trickle down my wrist I collected it in a bottle, mixing it with black ink, and began to draw.

_**-**_

_As I approached Bender worry filled me. Would he reject me too contrary to what he said Saturday?_

"_Hi," I said softly._

"_It's the black freak," said one of his friends._

_Determinedly ignoring that comment she said directly to Bender, "Are we still friends?"_

"_Since when are you friends with freakoid," said another one of his friends._

"_I'd have to be completely out of it to befriend a basket case like you," he sneered. Some of his friends smirked at that comment. _

"_The fact that you even think we're friends proves you really do need a shrink," he finished._

"_You're no better than Claire," I said venomously. "You're a jerk."_

_**-**_

I added the final touches to the picture, drawn with my own blood. In it all of the Breakfast Club members, except me, were gathered around a tombstone, _mine_. Above it a floated a ghostly figure, her gray and black attire rippling in a slight wind, _me_.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well,

That's the first chapter. This is my first story so reviews would be greatly appreciated. No flames please but constructive criticism is welcome.

If anybody is wondering about what Brian did, they were both just to afraid of more rejection to talk to each other.


	2. Bloodstained Friday

Title:Deathly Depiction  
Author:Angorianwolf  
Disclaimer:I do not own The Breakfast Club.

Summary: Will being rejected on Monday be too much for one of the Breakfast Club members to take? Begins late Thursday night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I gathered things that belonged to the other Breakfast Club members. I grabbed the patch I pulled off Andy's jacket, the headband Claire had given me, Brian's fake ID, and Bender's lock. Shoving them into a box and placing my picture, which I had entitled "My Blood My Soul", on top of the jumble inside. After closing the lid I grabbed Bender's knife from where I had stuck it into my desk, and pocketed it for later use. I hurried downstairs and slid into my family's car, my door barely closed before my Dad to pull out of the garage. Shortly before we arrived at school I took out Bender's knife, opening it with a slight click. I quickly rolled up my sleeves and slit my wrists, which seared with pain before a wave of relief washed over me. Sticking Bender's still bloody knife into the top of the box containing the breakfast club members things; In the process pinning a note to it. The note read:  
_Please give this box to the Breakfast Club (Andrew Clark, Brian Johnson, John Bender, Claire Standish). What happens on Monday? That was the dreaded question. You all know what happened. Did have any idea it would cause this?__  
Sincerely,_

_Allison Reynolds_

I got out of the car, my sleeves rolled back down, shoving the box quickly into the bag. Walking over to the steps, I sat down on one of the highest, I watched all the people file past. Claire and her group of friends went past chatting animatedly about the upcoming prom. Brian's group of friends soon went past as well, discussing Gaussian integers. Andy's group came next but the fog filling her head made it impossible to hear what they were talking about. Barely anybody was still outside now. Off by the bleachers I could see Bender lighting a cigarette on his flaming shoe. The world was beginning to spin. Fog was blocking my vision. Everything was getting colder. Then my world went black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's a bit short but the next chapter will be longer.

Dramatic point for this chapter to end. Are you in suspense? Please review.


	3. My Blood on Your Hands

Title:Deathly Depiction  
Author:Angorianwolf  
Disclaimer:I do not own The Breakfast Club.

Summary: Will being rejected on Monday be too much for one of the Breakfast Club members to take? Begins late Thursday night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes after Allison collapsed a teacher found her. Once she bandaged her wrists the teacher called 911. She noticed a small box, which seemed to have fallen out of the girl's bag, lying on its side on the ground. A bloody switchblade holding a note onto the top. Just as she was about to start reading it the ambulance arrived. As soon as the girl was loaded inside the ambulance it sped away.

_**-**_

Brian sat in shop class wishing he was anywhere else. He had been surprised when Bender came into class. Sure, he arrived 30 minutes late but that he was in class at all was surprising. He didn't have time to dwell on this fact for they had been assigned a new project that was proving just as difficult as the last. Some time later another teacher walked in and said, "Johnson, Bender, office, now."

_**-**_

The only reason Bender had gone to shop in the first place was because of the approaching form of an ambulance. He stood up wondering what he was in trouble for as it could have been any number of things. Brian, who looked confused, had quickly grabbed his things and hurried out of the room. "Hey dork," Bender said to Brian as he entered the hallway, "What did you do to get sent to the office, fail a test?"

"I don't know what I did," Brian replied simply.

They stepped into the office and Bender nearly tripped over his own feet. Two other Breakfast Club members were sitting in the office. Only Allison was missing.

_**-**_

Claire was examining her nails idly and wondered why she and Andy were here. The teachers in the office had said they would tell them more about why they were here when several other people arrived. However, she didn't think this was good news. As she was pondering this the door opened and Brian, looking very confused, and Bender, looking indifferent as usual, stepped inside. When he saw Claire he faltered for a second in surprise before regaining his usual manner and her heart stuttered as butterflies erupted in her stomach.

_**-**_

With a slight jolt Andy realized Allison was the only Breakfast Club member not in the room. He had a vain hope she might walk through the door any second now, but that hope was, indeed, vain. A teacher stepped forward which he presumed meant they were all here. The teacher then pulled out a box from behind her desk with a bloody knife stuck into the top of the box. His blood ran cold at the very sight and in that moment he realized something was very wrong.

_**-**_

From the moment he saw a knife, his knife he'd been missing since detention, covered in blood stuck into the top of a box, Bender felt his heart drop into his stomach. Pieces started to fall into place and suddenly he had a feeling that he knew where his knife had gone. He did not like the picture this was forming. He closed his eyes as though that would make it all disappear.

"You all know Allison Reynolds, correct?" said the teacher.

Bender nodded numbly and vaguely saw everyone else do the same.

"She tried to kill herself this morning," said the teacher quietly.

His fears confirmed, Bender murmured the word they were all thinking,  
"Fuck."

_**-**_

Suicide. The ultimate escape. "Why did you have to be an idiot like me?", thought Brian miserably.

"She didn't succeed in her....she's not dead is she?" said Brian fear rising quickly in his chest and his words coming out little more than a shaky whisper.

"No, we found her before she lost to much blood," the teacher kindly, her eyes sad, "She's in the hospital, but she should be fine soon. Tears burned at the back of his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall.

Bender's voice broke through the silence,  
"How did she try to kill herself?" his voice was surprisingly soft, his hair blocking his face from view.

"She slit her wrists, probably using the knife stuck into the top of the box," replied the teacher.

"Does the box have anything to do with any of this?" Andy snapped angrily, who until then had been gazing at the wall with a pained expression.

"Yes," said the teacher, clearly annoyed at Andy's rudeness and shoved it into Brian's hands.

_**-**_

Bender had a feeling this was largely his fault. Although he knew he wasn't the only one who had pretended he didn't know her, he definitely was more of a jerk to her than the rest. He had a feeling that even if she acted confident she was really a very fragile person.

_**-**_

Brian jumped when the teacher thrust the box into his hands, quickly disentangling himself from his thoughts. He pulled off the lid tentatively, being careful about the knife, and placed it on a small table in between the chairs. He looked inside and saw a picture which appeared to be drawn with blood. He pulled it out and looked closer at it, wincing slightly at how sad the image was. At the top the title read "My Blood, My Soul". Allison's seemed to be staring at him in a way that said this was all his fault. It creeped him out. He handed the picture to Bender, wondering if he'd talked to her if it would have made any difference. Looking back at the box he saw his fake ID within the jumble of things at the bottom.

_**-**_

Bender took the piece of paper Brian had been staring at. Once he saw it he understood why he had been doing so. It was beautiful, sad, creepy, and painful all at once. He saw himself standing next to the gravestone, Allison's ghostly fluttering black skirt nearly brushing his hair, staring off into space. There was sadness written on his face but unless you knew Bender well you wouldn't be able to tell that was the emotion etched there. As he was about to look away he noticed a piece of paper stuck into the flowers. When Bender looked closer he realized it was the picture he was currently looking at. He passed the picture to Claire who was sitting on the other side of Brian. However as he leaned toward his own seat a silver glint caught his eye. Inside the box lay his combination lock.

_**-**_

John handed her the piece of paper he had been examining. It was probably a note or drawing. When she saw it some of the tears that had been threatening to fall slid down her cheeks. Bender's voice echoed in Claire's head,  
"_You know how shitty that is to do to someone."_

Hoping to shut out Bender's voice which was starting to the continue in her head, she glanced at the picture in her hands. In it she was crying, leaning slightly against Andy. Not wanting to look at the picture anymore she handed it to Andy, before looking to see what was inside the box in Brian's hands. She was surprised to see the headband she had given Allison in the box.

_**-**_

Claire handed Andy the piece of paper they had all been looking at. What he saw drawn on it made him wince. All the Breakfast Club members present in the room were gathered around Allison's

grave, seemingly the only visitors it had seen. His throat felt rough with tears. He set the picture on a small next to his chair and, looking for a distraction, glanced at the contents of the box, though he wasn't particularly interested in what it contained. The patch Allison had pulled off of his jacket was the only thing that remained nestled in the box.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please Review. Just a look at the other characters reactions.

I'll update soon!


	4. Surreal

Title:Deathly Depiction  
Author:Angorianwolf  
Disclaimer:I do not own The Breakfast Club.

Summary: Will being rejected on Monday be too much for one of the Breakfast Club members to take? Begins late Thursday night.

A/N:I've finally updated! I'm sorry it took me so long but a lot has been going on in my life lately and it was really hard to find time to work on this. This chapter is a dream Allison has and wouldn't make sense if you didn't know that. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

From the darkness, a landscape started to take form; the details seeming to be drawn by an invisible hand as color seeped inward. Once it finished forming, she recognized it as the school library where she had spent the detention that had changed her life forever. To her surprise she saw a forest begin at the far end of the library extending onto a mountain, its peak shrouded in shimmering golden mist. She turned her head away from the strange sight and her eyes fell onto to the four other members of  
_The Breakfast Club._ They sat in the same circle they had during Saturday's detention, except that, unlike the last time, Allison was not among them. Allison moved toward them, but froze when she saw her appearance. She looked like the ghostly image she had drawn of herself come to life. After she had recovered from the shock of her unearthly appearance, she started forward again. A pang of guilt went through her when she saw Brian. It was obvious that he had been crying. She hadn't wanted to hurt them.  
"If I'd talked to her," Brian said in a voice that was rough with tears,"Do you think it would have changed anything?"  
"There's no way to know now," Bender said, his voice dull, lacking it's usual mocking tone, the mischievous glint in his eyes gone.  
What had she done? Wrapped up in the pain and hurt of betrayal she hadn't stopped to think how stupid and selfish her actions were.

"We were jerks!", Andy cried suddenly wrenching her out of her guilty thoughts but simply making her feel even guiltier.

Claire just sat there, silent tears tracing down her cheeks, looking as if she still couldn't believe it was true.

Allison couldn't stand to be there. She couldn't stand to see the pain she'd caused. She spun around and ran away as fast as she could, wishing everything would just disappear. Memories flew through her head. Bender describing his home life, her and Andy kissing, Brian talking about how he had intended to commit suicide, Claire giving her a makeover, memories of her home life, and memories she wished would be blown from her mind forever. She was running through the forest now, branches lashing at her as she ran through the trees. Her breathing was labored, burning in her lungs, but she didn't, couldn't slow. It wasn't until her foot caught on a root and she crashed to the ground, the air knocked out her, that she finally stopped. Tears welled in her eyes and she sobbed into the ground, its earthy scent filling her senses. Voices from memories she didn't want to hear filled her ears. She lay there sobbing for a while before she pushed herself up off the ground and started walking. She didn't know why she continued walking now. It felt as though something, an invisible force, was pulling her forward. She could see the trees thinning and make out a golden mist in the distance. The mist seemed to call to her, pulling her forward with the promise of ending her pain and relieving her guilt. She sped up, moving steadily faster, as tiny particles of mist sparkled in the dim light, each one urging her on. Finally she reached the point where the mist came together, blocking the whatever lay above it from view. She stretched out her hand and brushed her fingertips through the mist, a peaceful, nurturing warmth spreading from her fingertips to the rest of her. Her troubles felt as if they were melting from her mind. She was about to float up above the mist when the ledge under her feet broke.

* * *

I hope you liked it. As you most likely figured out, this is a dream Allison has while unconscious in the hospital. Please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome.


	5. Heavy Silence

A/N:I'm finally updating again. Sorry it's been taking me so long, but I've had writer's block with this story. This chapter is mainly just a filler. I'd also like to thank Anigen because their review motivated me to try and write more of this story. Hope you like it!

* * *

  
Bender was still in shock, leaning silently against the wall of the hospital room. The beeping of hospital machines filled the silence of the room, Allison's pale face blank. A voice in the back of his head kept nagging him; repeating the words she had spoken that Monday. "_You're no better than Claire." _Her voice had been venomous, but as she turned hurriedly around he thought he'd caught a glimpse of a tear glimmering in her eye. He didn't know that she had spent the rest of the school day hiding, crying. He did know what all this had caused though. The few times he'd seen her in the hall that week she seemed even more detached than usual, barely seeming to even comprehend the world around her. Whenever she'd seen him her eyes glazed over for a few seconds, before she hurried away. He'd even seen her sitting on the front steps of the school that morning, silently watching the world slip past her. He cursed quietly under his breath, glancing around at the others. Brian sat in one of the chairs, staring blankly at the wall, face incredibly pale. Bender had a feeling he was affected by this differently than the rest of them were. He'd considered suicide himself; just that must make it seem different. Claire was sitting in the other chair, make up smudged by tear tracks. She was fidgeting with the headband Allison had left in the box. Sporto was leaning against the other wall, seemingly deep in thought, guilt written all over his face. I don't think he realized he was clenching his fists, his knuckles white. Everything seemed frozen, the silence stretching forever. All the emotions in air making it seem thick. I honestly didn't know how long we'd been in this room. Time seemed to start again as Allison, let out a whimper in her sleep, shaking her head vigorously. The heart monitor became more erratic, her heartbeat going faster as she became more panicked. A nurse flew into the room. My eyes were glued to her face now, which seemed tortured, confused. Suddenly the heart monitor, jumped down to a much slower pace, Allison's face becoming sad. Her expression then turned dreamy, before the heart monitor, went to a flat line, jumping back to a seemingly normal beat as her eyes flew open, wide and terrified.

* * *

  
Hope you liked it! In case you couldn't guess, the end section was when Allison was having her dream. Please review, it really does help me update sooner!


	6. Raging Emotions

A/N: Yay! I'm updating again. I think I'm finally back on track with this story. I just hope it keeps up. I hope you like it!

* * *

  
My eyes flew open, the golden mist disintegrating as bright light burned blindingly in my eyes. I heard the sound of a heart monitor but couldn't make out my surroundings as I blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the light. Pain pulsed sluggishly along the cuts I'd inflicted on my wrists. I only managed to really comprehend one thing in those few moments. Hospital.... I was alive. Air tasted sharp and unwelcome to me, my fingertips seeming to still remember the feeling of the golden mist. If I'd gotten beyond that wall of mist I knew I wouldn't have been coming back. I knew I would have been dead. Everything slowly began to fade into clarity as I adjusted to the light. When I saw their faces I almost stopped breathing. It sent a pang through me. Even if they rejected me, they still cared. They were here after all. I also wasn't being fair to Brian. Not talking to him probably hurt me as much as him. He however had gained the sense not to go to this extreme again. At least he had some friends already, I had no one. I'd never really had any friends. Ever since I was kid I was different. I always kept to myself or lied to everyone until no one trusted me. I didn't even have my parents. They never cared once they realized I wasn't going to be Miss Perfect. They left me alone all the time, sometimes for weeks while they went on some vacation. I was left to fend for myself. Then this weekend I thought I'd finally found friends. I'd been blind. I blinked back to the present, avoiding their eyes. I couldn't bear to face them. This was supposed to be simple, it was supposed to end the pain. I'd only made things worst.

Bender was watching the struggle play out across Allison's face, not sure if he should do anything. She wouldn't look them in the eyes. "So are you back to not talking?" Bender finally asked, the silence suffocating. Allison's eyes flickered to him, a spark of anger flashing in them, fighting with a million other emotions. Although his voice was missing it's usual edge it still annoyed her that he was acting so casual. She let a soft growl of frustration. Bender gritted his teeth. "Why'd you do it?" he said stiffly, dryly. His voice sounded painfully conflicted, his mind already knowing the answer though he couldn't stand to admit it to himself. A pulse of emotions shot through Allison, her lips twisting into an annoyed grimace. "Don't play innocent John!" she snapped, "You know this is as much your fault as it is theirs. I thought you were better than that, I was blind enough to trust not only you, but the rest of them! You being here in and of itself doesn't change anything!" Allison's face looked furious, though he could see tears welling in her eyes. Nobody else was talking, seeming almost as if they were afraid to enter the conversation. Bender ignored them, frustration coursing through his veins. He hadn't been able to admit it to himself, but her stating it so bluntly hurt. "Don't start!" he hissed. Her words hurt him, though he had a feeling his had hurt her more. "I don't need to be reminded that I was a bastard okay? Don't you think I already know that? Do you think I wanted any of this to happen! Fuck no! But you know what, what's done is done so we're just going to have to live with it! I'm sorry about what I did but both of us know that's not going to change anything." Bender was shaking, all the emotions getting the better of him and spilling over. He should never have let this happen in the first place. Of everyone there that Saturday he should have been the one to follow through, but when it had come down to it he'd folded just like everyone else. Well he wasn't going to again. Allison was sitting completely still in the hospital bed, the dull throb in her wrists barely noticeable compared to the rush of her thoughts, too conflicted to completely comprehend what had just happened. The words floated around her mind, fragmented and confused as she tried unsuccessfully to piece everything together. Time felt warped, both too fast and too slow at the same time. Finally she gave up trying to figure everything out and just cried, deciding that she'd deal with the world later.

* * *

  
Hope you liked it! Please review. It really does help me update faster because it motivates me!


End file.
